Life is Unexpected
by House of Eros
Summary: Quinn Harlock, a new senior at Blackwell Academy finds herself being swooned by her teacher, the famous Mark Jefferson, despite Victoria's warnings to stay away. Quinn questions her morals as she is confronted with the question: Is being with Jefferson okay? She is eighteen but she is his student... Maybe it would be worth it, and she would damn sure make it count.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I've been replaying Life is Strange and I noticed that there are no Jefferson x OC fanfics so I thought I would change that. Thank you all for your support and I hope you like this one as much as my other ones. Note that not the entire story will be written in first person, this chapter will be in first person to begin the setup.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH LIFE IS STRANGE EXCEPT FOR QUINN.**

 **This story is rated M for: Drug Use, Language, Suggestive Themes, and Sexual Content.**

 **-Eros**

* * *

 _ **Quinn's POV**_

I have never been anything more then ordinary... Even when I got into Blackwell Academy, I was almost in denial even as my mother was screaming and jumping up and down when I got the acceptance letter. However now that I stood in my official dorm in the Academy and I quickly looked behind me, making sure my door was firmly shut and I quietly placed my last box on the bed before beginning to jump and down, silently cheering... I was so happy I was actually here... But then came the crippling home-sickness, and I stopped cheering. I bit my lip softly and gently reached over to my elbow and rubbed it nervously... I had never been the popular type and my parents were by no means rich... Unlike some of these rich shit stains, I actually had to _work_ for my scholorship, but I remembered I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to go to school... But a friend or two would be nice.

Just when I needed it the most, I felt the familiar buzzing sensation in my pocket, I couldn't help the small smile from appearing on my face as I pulled out the phone, but almost immediately it disappeared... It definitely _wasn't_ who I thought it was.

 _I miss you... You settling okay?_

Damn him... Why did he have to do this now of all times? I was never popular but... I did have a boyfriend... Past tense intended. He broke it off with me right before I left... Apparently he thought this would be too much of a burden for him instead of just trying to make it work... Even though I was bitter about it at first, I respect him for it instead of it going one of two ways:

Option A: He is unhappy while trying to make sure that I stay happy.

or Option B: He is unhappy and cheats on me while I am away and find out via an anonymous text or a concerned friend breaking the news... And I was happy he decided to take the high road... Even though I didn't think he would cheat on me, you never know.

 _Yeah, I'm fine._

I quickly put my phone on 'Do Not Disturb' before sighing and locking the screen, tossing it casually onto the bed and groaning before wandering to my bare desk and sitting down, shoulders slumped. I felt depressed... If I hadn't left... Maybe I wouldn't have broken up with James. But at the thought I quickly shook my head, no, this was for the better... For my future, my future always came before a boys... Even if I had known that boy for years. Even though I kept my gaze away, I quickly couldn't resist, I wandered back to my phone and saw three messages from him.

 _Good, I'm glad._

 _What's it like there?_

 _Are... We okay?_

That last message stunned me a bit. He should know that we are **not** okay... But... There was no reason in particular for us not to be okay... In my panic and anxiety, I quickly messaged back.

 _Are we?_

I huffed and began unpacking my box while semi-eagerly waiting for a reply... James was dreamy, and he was **so** out of my league... And when he first asked me out, I thought he was joking or planning some horrible prank and just readied myself for humiliation... But when it didn't come, I put my faith in him and was not disappointed.

James Hunt, running back for the high schools football team, not a quarterback but I didn't mind one bit... I wasn't really picky but even I couldn't resist gushing to my mom about how attractive he was. He was a fucking giant, over 6'3 and he had a slender but toned build... Of course when I had met him in Freshmen year, I thought he was an ass... Cause he was, and he always treated our friendship like a secret, half of the time I questioned if we even had a friendship, but in the beginning of our Junior year, he finally gained the balls to ask me out in the cafeteria in front of the football team and cheerleaders alike... And I was hooked since.

Me on the other hand... I was no mirror-smasher but I wasn't a cheerleader... I preferred to stay in my small circle of friends and not to venture outside my comfort zone, Quinn Harlock. I had a short, almost pixie style hair cut, dyed burgundy with black framed glasses, pale skin and compared to James... I was a midget at my 5'6 stature.

 _I wouldn't blame you for hating me... I'm sorry I know I'm an asshole, and the way I treated you in the beginning, you probably expected something like this... But I still care about you and... Maybe after we graduate we could try again..? Assuming you come back._

It was like a dream... I had wanted nothing more then for him to ask me to get back together again but if James was the kind of guy to split when things got a little tough... Was he really the kind of person I wanted in my life? I sighed and sat down as I read the message from him and thought as I stared at the ceiling.

 _... We'll see, yeah?_

I took a deep breath and eventually hid my phone under my pillow I _had_ to get this packing undone.

As I noticed the sun began setting, I looked at my progress, a small triumphant smile making it's way onto my lips as I saw that around at least half of my shit was unpack and sorted... I still had two days before I officially started school so I could relax for the rest of the evening... I looked towards my pillow and frowned before picking it back out, multiple messages from multiple people.

 _Yeah, I'd like that._

From James, my heart fluttered.

 _Hey honey! I'm so excited for you but I miss you already. I hope you are getting things unpacked instead of slacking off like I know you are so good at, I love you, please call me in the morning._

From my mother, I couldn't help but smile.

 _Hey kiddo, I know you still have a few days before you have classes so check your account, MAKE THAT LAST UNTIL MONDAY. I'm not putting any more in until payday, you should be fed at school but for three days you gotta fend for yourself. You're welcome and I'll call you soon._

Lastly, from my dad, I fist pumped the air at the mention of food money and checked my account, for three days I had a hundred dollars, more then enough, I could probably make that last a week if I was careful but... Did I want to be careful? Probably not this time... I quickly went to my favorite pizza website and put in an order before I relaxed a bit. I had a few minutes before I had to leave to fetch my food. I shrugged and picked up one of my teachers books. God I was so happy to have him as a teacher, the famous Mark Jefferson. I had always admired his work...

After a few minutes, I looked to the time and grabbed my car keys, even though I wasn't rich, I was lucky to have a car, a 2003 Lexus IS 300, kind of a mix between gold and silver. I walked to my car and sighed, I didn't want t be in the car any longer after arriving today, but I lazily plopped into the car and turned the ignition, pausing as I saw a fancy ass Porsche in front of me in the student parking lot.

 _Holy shit..._ I rolled my eyes, of course quite a few students were well off or more here... And suddenly I felt self conscious of my little car, he was still kicking but he probably wouldn't last much longer. I shook my head and began rolling out, thank god my pizza was ready when I arrived... I was gone and back at school within about ten minutes and I thanked my lucky stars before locking up my care and beginning to head back to my dorm to chow down.

But, as I rounded a corner I gasped as I bumped into someone, lucky for them the box was closed, and lucky for me I didn't drop it.

"Oh my god I am so so-" My words were caught in my throat as I looked up... Mark Jefferson in the flesh!

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked as he gently brushed off his shirt in case any debris got onto it and he paused his walk.

"I-I... Yes! I am, I'm so sorry Mr. Jefferson, sir." I stammered and mentally kicked myself, Mark Jefferson was incredibly handsome... For being an 'older' man, however he chortled at my nerves and that only caused a blush to appear.

"Calm down... It was an accident, I should have been watching where I was going too, so no harm done." he said and sent me a pleasant smile, I gulped softly a nervously smiled back.

"Good, still, I'm sorry." I said and nodded.

"You're one of my future students right? What's your name?" He asked.

"O-Oh! I'm Quinn, Quinn Harlock." I said and hesitantly held out my hand, to which he took with out a second thought.

"Ah yes, Quinn, I remember your entry I was very impressed... Mark Jefferson, but obviously for professional reasons, just call me Mr. Jefferson." He explained and I couldn't help but glow.

"Really? You liked my entry?" I asked.

"If I didn't you wouldn't have gotten an acceptance letter... Yours was definitely one of the better entries but don't get lazy... There is always room for improvement." He stated and nodded seriously.

"Oh of course not sir, honestly, thank you." I giggled, feeling more giddy than ever, however before I could say this day was good, I felt someone roughly shoulder-check me as they walked by, and as I furrowed my brows and looked up to see who had done it, I frowned, I nearly dropped my pizza again.

"Whoops." The girl said condescendingly before she batted her eyelashes at Mr. Jefferson, the girl had short blonde hair almost the same style as mine but a little shorter in the front, and by her outfit, she probably owned the Porsche, and I suddenly felt out of place since there were two other girls just as snobby _and_ good-looking.

"Hello Victoria." Mr. Jefferson said with a small tone of dismay. "You bumped into Miss Harlock pretty hard here." He said and rested a hand on his hip, I was surprised he didn't reciprocate her obvious advances.

"... Sorry." Victoria sneered lightly and I felt myself recluse a bit.

"... It's okay." I murmured, knowing she would be an issue in my future if she wasn't on my side or worse, my enemy. "I-It was nice meeting you Mr. Jefferson but my dinner is getting cold." I muttered and sheepishly took myself out of the conversation, not really giving him time to say goodbye before heading back to the dorms.

Thanking Good that Victoria and her minions didn't follow after me, I sighed in relief. However, rounding the corner I almost ran into another girl, thankfully I swerved out of the way and she stopped, she was really pretty and her eyes lit up at the sight of my pizza.

"Oh! Hello." She said and slipped her phone onto her pocket. "I'm Dana, mind if I get a slice?" She asked, at least she was a friendly face.

"Oh, hi, I'm Quinn. Go ahead, it's pepperoni though." I warned.

"Perfect." She said and opened the box to grab a smaller slice before biting into it. "You just get here too?" She asked and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad you are a friendly face... Unlike Victoria." I muttered and sighed.

"Oh, yeah she's... Well she takes some time to get used too and either she likes you or she doesn't, there's no in between." She chuckled nervously.

"Good to know... I think she already doesn't like me. I ran into Mr. Jefferson and she damn near ran me over." I grumbled.

"Oh? Well she's been trying to fuck Jefferson since she arrived so she likes to act like she owns all of his free time, if you want to be on her god side, stay away from it. From the sound of it she just gave you a warning." Dana said.

"Oh... Thanks." I said with a hint of disappointment. I didn't come here to _not_ talk to my photography inspiration.

"You think he's hot too? I'm not surprised cause... Well, he is." Dana snorted and I blushed.

"No, no he's just an idol of mine so..." I murmured.

"Uh huh... Well I'll see you around Quinn, thanks for the pizza." Dana laughed and walked back to her dorm and I quickly did the same before I lost my pizza all together.

After I got back to my dorm I heaved a sigh before digging into my food with a groan of relief. I needed that... I just got here and someone already didn't like me... Well as I remembered why I came here I nodded seriously but I couldn't help feeling deflated. It would be okay... In a few days I would start school and things would get better... Hopefully.

* * *

 **So I hope everyone liked the first installment of this fanfiction, any feedback is appreciated. Like I said, this first chapter is written in first person but the rest of the story will be in third person with a few pieces of first person thrown in. Thanks for reading~**

 **-Eros**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn sighed as she walked into her first class, science, of course. Normally, math was her worst subject, but this class dealt with Chemistry which tampered with chemicals _and_ math... Perfect. She wasn't a genius, but she wasn't an idiot, and the proof was that she was in this school. She absent mindedly doodled in her notebook as Ms. Grant lectured the class on reactions with certain chemicals.

"...-inn... Quinn!"

Quinn jumped and gasped, almost blushed as she noticed everyone staring at her. She hadn't realized that she had spaced out, she frowned in dismay at the few snickers that she received along with the whispers. How embarrassing...

"Are you paying attention?" Ms. Grant asked.

"I... Guess not." Quinn sighed, hearing more laughs before she ran a hand through her hair.

"Try to stay with us." Ms. Grant sighed in some exasperation.

Quinn tried to scribble some notes down but she was exhausted. Barely in the first week she was piled on with homework... She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, what was even worse was that Mr. Jefferson wasn't even there! He had a sudden conference that he was pulled to, and while Principle Wells wasn't happy, he put up with it.

Once lunch hour had arrived, Quinn sighed as she ventured towards the photography room, groaning softly while jiggling the door knob. No one there... Great, now she had to be antisocial in _public_.

"Fuck." She scoffed and rested her forehead against the glass.

"You must really hate that door."

Quinn gasped and jumped at the familiar voice and quickly turned, it was Mr. Jefferson! She blushed in embarrassment at her display and rubbed the back of her head before smiling sheepishly.

"O-Oh! Hello Mr. Jefferson." She said and gulped as she chuckled nervously. "... Sorry I... Thought I was alone... Been a rough first week." She finally sighed in defeat.

"Trust me, I get it." Jefferson chuckled and waited for Quinn to step aside before he unlocked the door. "You're welcome to have your lunch in here, though I'm assuming that was your plan." He said and nodded as he turned on the lights and walked to his desk to boot up his computer.

"Thanks, I was hoping you wouldn't mind." Quinn said with a sigh of relief before walking to her seat and beginning to eat her lunch in relatively content silence, once finished with her cup of noodles she walked to a computer and began editing her contest picture for the _Everyday Heroes_ _Contest_.

However as she tried concentrating she found her eyes roaming to Jefferson who quietly worked at his own computer. Quinn watched but as his eyes came up she quickly resumed her work before she peered back at him.

"Oh, um Mr. Jefferson, did you have a nice time at your conference?" She asked, biting her tongue, she should have kept her mouth shut, but she tried to look disinterested as he paused his movements.

"Actually yes, normally these things are boring and unimportant but I think I actually learned something." Jefferson chuckled softly as he leaned back. "However I didn't get any sleep last night... I had to catch an overnight flight." He sighed and ran a hand tiredly through his hair, Quinn hesitated and watched him do so, gulping before she saved her progress.

" _You_ learned something?" She asked in a shocked fashion.

"Of course, everyone can use improvement." Jefferson stated.

"Yeah like you need any." Quinn chuckled in a good humored fashion.

"C'mere I'll show you." Jefferson offered and motioned for Quinn to come forward.

Quinn blushed in nervousness, she felt like such an amateur compared to Jefferson and she was, but she stood and walked towards his desk. He pulled over a chair and Quinn hesitantly sat down. He then pulled up a software that Quinn was unfamiliar with and began teaching her the new editing tools and how to edit a picture without editing too much, because there was no point in capturing a moment if you were going to change it and before long the bell rang. They hadn't even realized how fast time had gone and Quinn was very thankful for the private tutoring session. She knew actual lessons with Jefferson would cost major money.

"Thank you so much for showing me this, Mr. Jefferson. I'll definitely apply it in class." She said and smiled.

"Good, but don't tell anyone, I'd hate for the class to think I'm playing favorites." Jefferson said, though he was thinking about one person in particular.

"Nope that's our secret." Quinn giggled.

"Sounds good..." Jefferson said with an unreadable smile and Quinn tilted her head until she heard the door open.

It was Victoria... Quinn frowned and stood up and moved away from Jefferson's desk after receiving a nasty glare. However, thankfully she was distracted when the sweet Kate Marsh walked inside. She was such a doll... She didn't deserve with all the abuse she put up with from Victoria and her posse.

"Hey, Kate." Quinn greeted happily, Kate was the closest thing she had to a friend for now, but she was okay with that.

"Hello, Quinn." Kate said back with a gentle smile of her own.

Quinn sat by Kate conversing casually before Jefferson began his lesson and despite the nasty looks from Victoria, Quinn managed to somewhat focus on her notes, this was the class she cared about the most, it was why she was here.

"Alright we have about thirty minutes left, take this time to work n your contest entries of late homework. I'm looking at you, Taylor and Nathan." Jefferson teased before returning to his desk and tiredly running his hand over his face, Nathan was basically a bipolar male version of Victoria, both of them were horrible.

Quinn, on the other hand, was quietly looking at Jefferson. She hated admitting that she may have a crush on a teacher but he was an attractive man. She sighed and opened her journal and began doodling him, perhaps this would help her focus. After finally making a basic sketch she moved to her computer and began continuing to edit but she felt a familiar uneasiness as she looked over and saw the group that consisted of Victoria, Nathan and some of the other Vortex club members. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had no clue what she had done to deserve their disdain.

 _DING DONG DING DONG_

The bell... Quinn sighed and frowned before staring at her photo, the rules said they were to apply _minor_ edits to their entry but Quinn suddenly felt like her entry was fake... She wanted a perfect picture in the moment rather then a good picture with some factors then made it better then the original. She pondered, not caring that the other students were filing out of the classroom, of course, Victoria stayed behind to kiss Jefferson's ass and flirt with him but to Quinn's relief, again, he showed no interest. She frowned and glared at her screen as if it had personally insulted her before resting her head in her hands for a few moments. She finally took a breath and hovered her cruiser over the _delete_ button and cursed internally when she realized she couldn't delete this.

"You look so intense, Quinn." Jefferson's voice rang in her ears and she jumped lightly before looking up to her teacher, Victoria was gathering her things and scoffing in Quinn's direction.

"Oh, sorry..." She sighed and looked back to her computer. "... I feel like this isn't worthy of entering in the contest, I feel like editing a picture is cheating..." She sighed, feeling conflicted, Jefferson hummed in thought as he rested his palm onto her shoulder and leaned over her just a bit to really look at the picture, Quinn felt Goosebumps ghost over her skin at the sensation.

"Honestly, I think it is a good work of art, but I also think you can do better then this... I think if you really tried to capture the perfect picture you could... Just remember, always take the shot... But I don't think you should delete this yet." Jefferson advised and took his hand away from her, causing a small hint of disappointment come over Quinn's features but she nodded and smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Mr. Jefferson, I really appreciate it." She said before saving her progress and stood up beginning to get her things. "Sorry, I'll hurry I know you're tired." She said suddenly feeling guilty for keeping Jefferson later then she had to.

"Don't be, if I can help a future artist with their work it's worth the few extra minutes... I think you'll go places Quinn." Jefferson mused and grinned tiredly before Quinn paused and gazed towards him, she looked like a deer in headlights before shaking her head and packing her stuff into her bag.

"You give me too much credit... Victoria has much more style then me." She sighed, hating that she was correct.

"Victoria is good and I think she has potential but just because she has expensive equipment it doesn't make her better then you... I know genuine talent when I see it, Quinn... Believe in yourself yeah? It looks better on you." He chuckled before beginning to venture back to his desk, leaving Quinn stunned.

 _Looks... Better on me?_

She blushed before high tailing it towards the door.

"H-Have a good day." She said nervously.

"You too, and Quinn?" Jefferson asked, causing Quinn to hesitantly stop walking and look back. "... You're always welcome here during lunch." He added and smiled before Quinn beamed a smile and began jogging towards her dorm.

"Oh look, it's Jefferson's pet, do you really thing kissing Jefferson's ass will win you the competition?" Victoria taunted as Quinn neared the dorm.

"I bet she's sucking his dick." Taylor sneered, but Quinn almost smirked as she saw Victoria's face almost turn red at that accusation, normally such confrontations would be avoided and Quinn would keep her head down, but she was _not_ in the mood for Victoria's bullshit.

"I could ask you the same thing, unlike your rich mommy and daddy I actually had to work my ass off to get here, so stop acting like a fucking child just because you can't brown-nose your way into the spotlight with Jefferson." Quinn spat and felt satisfaction wash over her as she saw the speechless girls staring at her, she then walked past them with her head held high into the dorms.

She knew that she would end up regretting that... Victoria would make her life hell... However, Quinn felt a new sense of confidence that she had never felt before thanks to Jefferson... She owed him big now. Once safe in her dorm room, Quinn deflated and she groaned. What was she thinking standing up to Victoria like that? No. No it had to be done... She frowned before looking at her phone... A text from James... She frowned, why would he break up with her only to make her feel the loneliness she felt when he sent her a message..? She looked at her ceiling as she flopped onto her bed in the dim room, thankful she had black curtains... She had Kate and Jefferson but that was it... She hated feeling so... Sedated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone is enjoying this so far, I'm having so much fun writing this I'm really putting a lot of effort into this I hope it shows!**

 **-Eros**

* * *

Quinn blinked as she looked around, she was in Jefferson's room... When did she get here..? She was alone, or so she thought.

"I'm glad to see you Quinn..." Jefferson mused as Quinn's eyes darted to the front of the room, he was standing there, when did he get there..?

"M-Mr. Jefferson-"

"Shh... You don't have to say anything... I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you outside your dorm... Victoria only wishes she could be in your shoes..." He said and smirked as he approached Quinn, who blushed and gasped as she looked down, she was naked, and Jefferson's tie was wrapped around her wrists, keeping them in place. "... You are so beautiful." He cooed and reached up, gently caressing Quinn's cheek as he leaned down and firmly pressed his lips against hers.

"... Mr. Jefferson." Quinn whimpered in bashful manner as their lips slowly disconnected.

"Call me Mark." Jefferson crooned before he leaned in and began kissing Quinn's neck and carefully leaning her back so that she was laying on the table and pinned her wrists above her head. "... I'll make you into a woman..." He stated.

Feeling a familiar, welcome and warm sensation between her legs, Quinn leaned her head back and moaned softly, her wrists struggling against his hold before-

 _RING RING RING RING._

* * *

Quinn gasped as she jolted up, a blush still plastered on her face as she looked over and running her hand frantically along her bed covers before snatching her phone up, it was her birth control alarm, how ironic. She sighed as she turned off her ringer and laid back, staring at the ceiling as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She had day dreamed about sexual fantasies but never had she had a wet dream before... Not even about James... What did this mean..?

She reached down and hesitantly ran her hand down her pants, feeling the familiar wetness made her eyebrows raise and she quickly took her hand away, she couldn't rub one out here, she didn't want to risk someone hearing her, even if she was mostly quiet during sexual situations. She sighed and looked to the time, frowning seeing that it was about seven o'clock. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep... She wanted to shower to clean up her... Excitement but she knew that if she showered she would be awake for most of the night.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes before sitting up and walking to her desk, reaching into a drawer and pilling out her tin of birth control. She wasn't sexually active but it made her cycles much more regular and less like Bloody Mary parting the Red Sea. She popped the tiny pill in her mouth and swallowed before looking in her bag for any homework that was due the next day. She had a worksheet for science but it was only a few problems. She then nodded and gathered some shower supplied before peeking out into the hallway and slinking to the showers.

Seeing that she was alone she sighed in relief and got undressed, starting the water. She washed herself carefully and thought about her dream, but as a blush surfaced Quinn quickly pushed the thoughts away and washed her hair, then shaved before washing all the soap and cream off her body. The whole process took around a half an hour by the time she had turned off the water and began drying her body.

Quinn eventually returned to her dorm and played some soft music so that she didn't disturb her neighbors as she desperately tried to finished her homework for chemistry. They took about an hour to finish the five questions and she groaned loudly before stuffing it in her bag. She hesitantly looked to the time, it was only about 8:30 and she sighed in relief. She took out her laptop and surfer the internet and watched some Netflix.

As she watched, her thoughts went back to her dream and she quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the sketch of Jefferson and continued adding detail after detail until about 10:30, the finished product looked great and she was proud of it... She then turned off her laptop and laid in the darkness.

At least tomorrow was Friday...

* * *

"Good afternoon, Quinn." Jefferson greeted as Quinn hesitantly walked in for lunch, she felt a bit dirty for seeing him after her questionable thoughts about him.

"Hey, how're you Mr. Jefferson?" She asked.

"Good now that I've gotten some sleep." Jefferson chuckled as he worked at his desk, she hesitantly stopped at her table... This is where Jefferson held her down. "You okay, Quinn? You look sick." Jefferson said after pausing and examining Quinn.

"No I'm okay." Quinn said and hesitantly sat at her computer and ate, carefully keeping her food away from the expensive computers.

Jefferson didn't seem convinced but he let it go and continued working. Quinn sighed and looked out of the window before seeing a Blue Jay sit at her nest, guarding her eggs. She quickly took out her camera and zoomed in as much as she could for a decent shot before and clicked the trigger and looking at the preview, not bad. She smiled and looked back out to the mother bird, however, hearing another click she looked over and saw Jefferson aiming a very expensive camera at her and she blushed, did he really just take a picture of her.

"Wanna see?" He asked and Quinn nodded shyly before walking over. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine." He joked and plugged his camera into his computer as Quinn pulled up the picture. "Not bad... Beauty in the little things; however mine is better." He teased and pulled it up, Quinn was looking out the window smiling at the birds, the lighting perfect as well as the cascading shadow along with the innocent expression.

"Wow... You made me look so pretty." She said in awe.

"Nope... I just took the shot." He said and looked over, smiling at her sweetly, Quinn blushed and looked away.

Yet this moment wouldn't last, because Victoria had to walk in... Quinn averted her eyes from her as she narrowed her own at Quinn and her face almost turned red with anger as she saw the picture on the computer screen.

"Victoria, what can I do for you?" He asked and leaned back and Quinn would stand and return to her seat, Jefferson watched her go with a small frown but turned his attention to Victoria.

"I was just wondering if you could give me some criticism on my entry?" She asked and Jefferson would nod.

Quinn avoided Victoria's scalding gaze and worked on the homework she wasn't able to get to the night before until the bell rang. She sighed and cleared her table as she looked up the door and watched students file in, tilting her head as Kate never arrived. It wasn't like Kate to miss any classes. Perhaps she could take the homework Jefferson dished out today to her if she was too sick to come to class. Quinn scribbled quickly so that Kate to take notes before the bell rang and the class was dismissed, Quinn hesitantly approached Jefferson.

"Mind if I get another copy for Kate? I'm going to take it to her." She said and Jefferson nodded.

"That's sweet of you Quinn." He noted and printed out an extra copy of the homework before Quinn smiled and waved as she made her way out of the classroom.

She had been mostly successful at avoiding Victoria and she hoped to continue that stride but she approached Kate's door and knocked.

"Kate? I have the homework can I come in?" She asked.

"Go away." Kate whimpered from inside and Quinn felt a mix of worry and concern boil up within her stomach.

"Kate? Are you okay please let me come in..." Quinn beckoned and frowned as she her small sobs from inside.

"Please Quinn just leave me alone." She sniffed.

Quinn frowned and rubbed the back of her neck before she slid the homework under the door. Maybe something happened with her family? She wasn't really sure, but she walked back to her dorm and walked inside, opening her laptop and going to her Facebook in case her family tagged her in anything but seeing something shared from Victoria's page she couldn't help but be suspicious, she wasn't friends with Victoria on any social media sites but these seemed to be shared everywhere. She played the video out of curiosity and watched with a dull expression until she saw someone lustfully kissing both men and women and Quinn rolled her eyes until she realized that person was Kate. She gasped and looked to the door before quickly turning it off out of respect for Kate but furrowed her brows and rewound the video, listening to the voices in the background, she couldn't make out exactly what they were saying because of the loud music but she could definitely tell it was Victoria and Nathan, any others she couldn't really tell.

Quinn then quickly turned off the video. No wonder why Kate didn't come to class... And why she was crying alone in her dorm. She sighed and shut her laptop, no longer feeling like she wanted to be on the internet for the night... She should definitely talk to Kate to this, or maybe tell someone, that obviously wasn't the Kate in the other dorm, she had to have been drugged somehow. Maybe she should tell the Principle? No way, he's eating out of the rich kids hands... Maybe Jefferson? That seemed like the only god option for now... But first she had to talk with Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn was so happy that the weekend had rolled around, but this Saturday as soon as she got up she went directly to Kate's room.

"Kate? Let me in please." She sighed.

"Quinn I said leave me alone." Kate tried to say in a malicious fashion but she was too sweet.

"... I know why you're doing this... Please let me in..." Quinn begged and paused as she heard some shuffling towards the door, Kate threw open the door.

"Of course you know! Everyone knows!" She cried.

"No Kate that's not what I meant... I... Didn't watch it... At least once I realized what was going on I turned it off... What happened that night Kate?" She asked, watching Kate recluse back inside.

Quinn paused at walking in as something caught her eye, Kate's white board had the words **WILL BANG 4 JE$U$**. Quinn frowned and shook her head before reaching forward and discreetly wiping away such slander as walking inside. Kate's usually spotless room was littered with a few clothing items and used tissues from her tears...

"... I don't even remember doing it... I was invited to a Vortex Party and I blacked out, I woke up outside my dorm the next morning and everyone was pointing and laughing... If they weren't laughing they were whispering about me and that's when I found out about the video..." Kate whimpered.

"I knew that couldn't have been you... I'm so sorry Kate..." Quinn sighed as she sat next to the emotionally unstable Kate, gently rubbing her back.

"If my church sees that... I'll be excommunicated Quinn. I don't know what I'll do, my parents are already shunning me the church is all I have..." Kate cried and wiped her eyes.

"Do you think you were drugged? Did you drink anything?" Quinn asked.

"I only had a few sips of red wine like I do at church I didn't think it would be a big deal but that's when I blacked out and that video was taken." Kate sniffed.

"We'll make sure whoever did this pays." Quinn sighed. "Do you remember anything?" She asked.

"I only remember getting dizzy, Nathan said he would take me to the hospital but I woke up outside my dorm the next morning." Kate muttered.

"Of course _he_ had to had something to do with it... That makes things complicated... His daddy makes sure he never gets any marks on his record." She scoffed.

"... Thanks for bringing my homework... I'm sorry I was so mean to you." Kate said and frowned.

"Kate you have nothing to be sorry for... I promise I'll help you okay?" Quinn asked and Kate wiped her tears away.

"Thanks..." She muttered and nodded. "... I know you didn't have to come, you could have felt bad for me from inside your dorm so... Really, Quinn, thanks." She said and Quinn smiled happily before hugging Kate tightly.

"I'll do whatever I can for you." Quinn said before nodding and backing out of Kate's dorm room.

Man... Kate was drugged up..? Why would someone to do that to her? What had she ever done to deserve such torment like that? She sighed and frowned before venturing into her dorm. She sighed and looked to her phone.

 _How's school?_ From James.

 _It's alright I guess... I miss being at home though._

 _I miss you..._

 _I know..._

Quinn then sighed and frowned, she couldn't give in... Not yet, no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

As a few days passed, Quinn noticed that Kate still refused to come to classes and she didn't blame her. She tried gathering some dirt on Nathan Prescott but to no avail. As usual, she walked into Jefferson's room during lunch and sighed as she laid her head onto her desk, earning a concerned glance from Jefferson.

"Everything okay Quinn..?" He asked.

"No... Poor Kate is being ruthlessly bullied because of that stupid video... I'm really worried about her Mr. Jefferson..." She muttered.

"I don't blame you, I was surprised at her actions..." Jefferson replied.

"She said Nathan Prescott drugged her and I believe her..." Quinn admitted, causing Jefferson to raise his brows.

"That's a serious charge Quinn..." He said seriously.

"I know but do you really believe Kate would do something like that? She's so religious and family oriented it's so out of character... You believe me right..?" She asked, Jefferson sighed but met her gaze.

"How could I not..? But as you know the Prescott's are an important family in Arcadia Bay you need to be careful on how you play your cards." He said and took off his glasses so that he could gently clean them off with his shirt, but Quinn smiled.

"I'm just glad you believe me..." She said and gently fidgeted with her fingers.

"You've given me no reason to distrust you and neither has Kate... So you have my support." He said and nodded before placing his glasses back onto his face.

Quinn smiled before running a hand through her hair gently before she began writing some notes into her journal, she then looked to her drawing of Jefferson and smiled before she heard the bell ring. She sighed before flipping a few pages before walking out of the room to head to the bathroom before class started. She didn't want to miss out on any notes, however she failed to see that her pages flipped themselves back to Jefferson's portrait. Jefferson noticed the angle of the drawing and tilted his head before standing up and swaggering over to Quinn's seat. He raised his brows as he saw the picture, the detail that went into the drawing almost made him smile, but noticing student beginning to fill the room, he quickly snagged the picture and walked back to his desk. He hid it into one of his desk drawers before watching Quinn walk back in.

Quinn hadn't noticed that her drawing was gone and took notes without a thought she began taking notes and the class went by quickly but as she gathered her things to leave the class room, Jefferson gently caught her shoulder with his palm.

"Mind if I talk to you after class?" he asked, Quinn nodded hesitantly, wondering if she had made a mistake by talking to him about what had happened.

After everyone had filed out including Victoria and Nathan, Jefferson quietly shut the door behind them and walked to his desk and pointed the chair in front of it.

"I-Is everything alright, Mr. Jefferson?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine... I just had a question." He mentioned as he opened his drawer and Quinn's raised her brows, however her face turned beet red as Jefferson pulled out her picture of him. "... Is this how you see me..? All serious?" He asked and smirked.

"I-I... Well I was... Um... I just was bored and..." Quinn stuttered and fidgeted in her seat.

"Relax... I'm flattered... I never knew you could draw like this either... I... Was actually wondering if I could keep this?" He asked and looked back to it.

"Really?" Quinn asked, eyes wide with confusion and surprise.

"Yes... I've never had someone do anything like this for me... So I'd love to keep it... Plus it was drawn by a lovely lady..." Jefferson said and grinned at Quinn.

"O-Oh please..." She murmured. "... I'm just a student..." Quinn said and gulped as she looked away.

"Trust me Quinn, you may be a student but you are a woman aren't you?" Jefferson asked, smirking.

"W-Well... I mean... Yes..." Quinn said as she blushed and looked towards Jefferson, he had that unreadable expression again. "... M-Mr. Jefferson... Are we... Supposed to be.. Doing this?" She asked.

"What are we doing? We're just talking, Quinn, aren't we..? Are you thinking of doing something else..?" Jefferson mused.

"I-I... Well I... I'm a virgin I just... I don't want to be led on and things like that... I just broke up with my boyfriend and stuff... I just..." She muttered and sighed.

"... I can make you forget about that... If your willing." Jefferson said discreetly, smirking.

"I-I... Will we get in trouble?" Quinn asked.

"Not if no ne finds out... It can be our little secret." Jefferson said and leaned back in his chair.

"W-Well... If... If you want too..." Quinn murmured and nodded.

"Do _you_ want too? I'm not trying to pressure you Quinn..." Jefferson stated and nodded.

"But, why me? Why not Victoria? She's much prettier then me and she's worth more money and all that stuff." Quinn sighed, looking down, however she gasped softly as she felt a hand grace her cheek, looking up and looking to Jefferson who caressed her cheek.

"... Victoria is plain and ordinary... You're amazing and I want you." He whispered softly.

"I-I... Okay..." Quinn said softly before leaning into the hand... Slowly awaiting bliss as she watched Mr. Jefferson begin to lean in.

* * *

 **Sorry guys I know this is a little bit late but I'm still figuring out where this will go I hope you are all enjoying this!**

 **-Eros**


	5. Chapter 5

Jefferson reached in, carefully caressing Quinn's cheek as if she were a precious work of art before he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against hers until-

 _RING RING RING._

Quinn's eyes shot open and she gasped as she sat back up. _Another_ dream!? This was getting ridiculous! She didn't even remember laying down. She _had_ to get over these girlish fashions about her teacher. She looked to the time and sighed. It was seven o'clock on a Friday night perhaps she could sneak out of her dorm and go for a run to get these things out of her mind..? If she was sneaky enough she could totally pull it off... And running around campus shouldn't get her in too much trouble it wasn't like she was sneaking into the boys dorms... Unlike _some_ people.

Quinn sighed and finger combed her hair into a messy pony tail before she changed into a pair of basket ball shorts and a loose fitting tank top. She then peaked outside of her dorm, slowly creeping out into a hall and tip-toeing down the way. Once she was outside, Quinn sighed in relief, she pulled out her phone and ear buds, turning out some pumped up music so that she could run with ease. She turned on _Freaks_ by Timmy Trumpet and started out with s slow job to get into the swing of it but as she began timing the down beat she increased her speed until she was in time with the song.

It was going rather well... Until a foot reached out and tripped her, causing Quinn to _almost_ face plant, however she quickly held her arms out and managed to break some of her fall, but that didn't stop the gash from appearing from her knee to the middle of her shin. Quinn screamed and brought her bleeding leg up to her chest. Her ear buds came out mid fall and she heard the distinct laugh of Victoria. Quinn managed to open her eyes that were blurry from the tears stinging her eyes and saw Victoria and her posse about five feet from her. The only person he seemed amused was Victoria.

"What the hell, Victoria!?" Quinn yelled as she held her leg in agony.

"Are you crazy? She could be really hurt!" Taylor murmured but shut her mouth after receiving Victoria's icy glare.

"Let this be your warning, stay the hell away from Jefferson and quit kissing his ass." Victoria snarled. "Let's-"

"Quinn!?" Jefferson yelled as he burst through the front door to the school, Victoria's face quickly turned pale as did everyone else's.

 _Thank God..._

"Quinn are you alright?" He asked as he kneeled down next to the injured teenager. "What the hell were you thinking Victoria she could have broken her leg!" Jefferson hissed as he inspected the large cut.

"I-It was an accident-"

"Bull. You forget I can see into the courtyard through my classroom and I saw what happened Victoria you'll be lucky if you don't get suspended for this, severely injuring another student, and being out past curfew. You will be seeing Principle Wells tomorrow on your Saturday. Get back to your dorm, _now_." Jefferson ordered seriously. "And the rest of you will also be explaining your reasons for being out." He sneered before picking up Quinn up in his arms bridal style and quickly carried her inside the school, Quinn didn't have enough energy to look back.

Quinn was taken back to Jefferson's classroom. Jefferson swept off all the papers off his desk with one arm while he carefully placed Quinn atop his desk. Quinn sniffed and wiped her tears away pathetically.

"Are you alright?" Jefferson asked as he rifled through his drawers and pulled out a first aid kit, taking out some gauze and dabbing the bleeding wound, earning a muffled whimpered from Quinn.

"God it hurts so fucking bad I wasn't even expecting it." Quinn said as she tried to regain her composure.

"It's bad but I don't think you need any stitches... Why were you out so late?" He asked and Quinn felt a bit flustered.

"I just wanted to jog around school grounds... I needed to blow off some steam." She sighed and watched Mr. Jefferson take care of her leg."Why are you here so late?" She asked.

"I got behind on grading and it was Friday so I thought I could stay late and I was off tomorrow so it wasn't a big deal." He replied and carefully wrapped up her leg. "There... Can you stand?" He asked.

"I-I'm sure I can..." Quinn muttered as she went to stand up, but her leg gave out on her and she fell into Jefferson's awaiting arms.

"I suppose I'll walk you to your dorm." Jefferson sighed and Quinn, while blushing deeply, gently pushed him away.

"No, you've been here far too late you probably want to go to bed... You've already helped me so much I don't want t waste your time." She stammered.

"Quinn you can't walk." Jefferson said with a deadpanned expression and Quinn sighed. He was right...

"Fine... I'm sorry." Quinn said, looking down to the floor.

"Quinn, you didn't trip yourself..." Jefferson chuckled softly and carefully hoisting her up into his arms and walking towards her dorm.

"You don't have to carry-"

"Hush, Quinn." Jefferson snorted with an amused expression as he walked into the girls dorm. Thank goodness there were no cameras yet.

Quinn huffed softly, hesitating as she leaned her head onto Jefferson's chest, blushing a dark shade of scarlet as she listened to the smooth, lulling rhythm of Jefferson's heartbeat... And too soon he walked into the girls dorm.

"219." Quinn said and pointed to her room, Jefferson carefully stood her up onto the floor and held her up so that she could unlock her door before walking her into her room. If Jefferson was caught he would be so fired. "You're risking a lot to do this for me..." She sighed.

"I know..." Jefferson replied, but the silence afterwards is what Quinn had to take a second glance at.

The dimness of the dark room... The look in Jefferson's eyes... The dreams... It was like time had stopped. Was it meant to be like this..?

"... I'll see you in class on Monday, be sure you rest." Jefferson said and turned around to walk out of the room, but he hesitated as Quinn caught his hand.

"... D-Don't leave yet." She said and quickly released his hand. "I... I think you should know that... I think I'm infatuated with you and with you being so nice to me I just... I appreciate everything you've done but... I think it needs to end... I know that you don't harbor any feelings for me so to be fair to myself... I'm going to stop coming to your class during lunch." She sighed and looked down.

Jefferson was dumbfounded at the sudden confession, Quinn definitely had balls to do that, unlike Victoria who flirted so ungracefully. He couldn't help himself, he turned back to Quinn. A sudden serious expression coming over his shocked face.

"... If I was to offer you an affair... Would you accept?" He asked discreetly.

"A-... A what?" Quinn stuttered, he... Wasn't rejecting her?

"You heard me... An affair." Jefferson replied, smirking... Was this another dream? It had to be.

"I... I'm a virgin." She replied and looked away shyly.

"... Then it would be my honor to turn you into a woman, Miss Harlock." Jefferson mused as he leaned down, his face now inches away from Quinn's who gasped softly.

However, Quinn knew this was a dream... Knowing just as Jefferson was about to kiss her she would wake up... But feeling the warm somewhat familiar feeling pressing against her lips and looked up just as he released her lips from his.

"... I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do... So think about it." Jefferson said as he reached forward, gently caressing her cheek.

"This... Isn't a dream?" She asked and Jefferson smirked deviously.

"You dream about me?" He asked and Quinn pursed her lips together.

"I-I've had a few." She said and quickly sat down onto her bed to help her leg.

"... Why don't you describe them to me..?" Jefferson asked and sat next to her.

"That's so embarrassing." Quinn replied and giggled.

"That just makes me more curious..." He said in reply before leaning in and gently beginning to kiss Quinn's neck.

She blushed and leaned her neck to the side so that he could roam around if he wanted to, however he then nipped onto her ear lobe and Quinn wearily opened her eyes.

"Do you want me to-"

"N-No... Don't stop." Quinn quickly interrupted the whisper in her ear.

Jefferson then carefully laid Quinn down onto her back and laid onto his side.

"Tell me about the dreams." He beckoned.

"W-Well... The first one... I was in your classroom... It was empty." She began and took a sharp inhale as he felt Mr. Jefferson beginning to unbutton her pants. "... Y-You said my name and suddenly I didn't have any clothes on..." She said and released her breath once she felt a hand slowly sliding down her navel.

"Yeah?" Jefferson asked.

"I-I... You said that you've wanted me since you saw me... And you laid me down on one of the tables... And you opened my legs- Ah!" She gasped as she felt Jefferson's hand come in contact with her womanhood.

"Shh, shh... You have to be quiet..." He hushed softly.

Quinn nodded and released her shaky breath as Jefferson ran his middle finger between her folds towards her opening, rubbing gently against it before his hand rose and carefully toying with the sensitive nub that was her clitoris. Quinn's back arched and she desperately tried holding her sounds of pleasure. She had forgotten how good this felt, she sighed and spread her legs automatically, minding her gash.

"Keep going." Jefferson whispered.

"A-And... You said that... That Victoria would die to be in my shoes..." Quinn panted softly.

"I bet she would..." He replied and chortled softly as he watched Quinn writhe next to him.

"I-I... Want you..." Quinn whimpered and Jefferson hesitated in his movements. "Y-You doing this to me... Don't you want something like this? D-Do you want me to do something to you?" Quinn asked.

"No... Seeing you like this is all I need." He replied and smirked and with one swift and careful movement, his middle finger entered inside of Quinn.

Quinn flinched at the irregular feeling, but it wasn't unwelcome and as his finger began sliding in and out, the new feeling becoming a much wanted feeling. She leaned her head back and shivering, clutching her sheets. The familiar feelings of shining orgasm beginning to peak. She panted and moaned softly, reaching up and cupping her hand over her mouth to mask her overwhelming bliss.

"I-I'm almost there." She panted and shuddered.

"Good." Jefferson replied.

Within seconds, Quinn was thrust into orgasm, her eyes fluttering shut and her face heating up. "I-I'm cumming!" She squeaked, her walls contracting around her teachers fingers.

Once Quinn came down from her high she panted and her body relaxed as her after glow slammed her. Jefferson grinned and took his hand out of her pants.

"... We can't do it here... But how about... Next Saturday... You come with me..?" He asked and arched an inquisitive brow.

"W-Why not tomorrow?" She asked.

"Your leg... I want it to be perfect for you." He said and leaned in, kissing her lips and smiling before he stood up, fixing his shirt as Quinn drunkly sat up.

"... Okay... C-Can we do that once more?" She asked.

Jefferson tilted his head and smiled a bit softer before bending down and kissing her lips once more, letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

"... But remember we have to keep this secret..." He said and ran a hand through Quinn's hair.

Quinn nodded and blushed, leaning into his touch. She leaned in and kissed him once more before he looked at the time.

"I have to go... Principle Wells will talk to you in the morning about what happened... I'll always be on your side alright?" He asked and Quinn nodded. "... I'll see you in class on Monday." He crooned before he peaked out into the hallway before vanishing into the dimly lit hall.

Quinn laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Had she just... With Jefferson..? She sighed and rubbed her eyes, this was only going into badly wouldn't it..?


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn shifted nervously in her seat as she waited for Principle Wells to walk in the office, but when the door opened, she was delighted to see Mr. Jefferson, his eyes lit up and she smiled but she quickly looked away. They hadn't done anything... She had to remember that, to everyone else they were just teacher and student... However after feeling the masculine palm on her shoulder, she took a careful breath and released it slowly.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, almost teasingly rubbing her shoulder.

"I-I... Well... It hurts... But thanks to you I think it's gotten a little better..." She murmured before running a hand through her hair, gently grazing his hand.

Jefferson carefully increased his grip on her shoulder just a bit to let her know he felt it, and he was quite impressed with how professional she was being, he thought he would have to remind her that they were nonexistent to the outside world but she seemed to already know. However the door then opened, Jefferson looked over and tilted his head.

"Hello Mark, Quinn... I wasn't exactly expecting to be here today... I already have statements from Victoria, Taylor, and Dana... They were pretty mixed... Victoria said you instigated a scene, and she defended herself by pushing you away, Taylor said Victoria accidently tripped you... And Dana said she didn't see what happened..." Principle Wells said with a sigh, obviously frustrated, and Quinn didn't blame him. "So... I want to hear your side, and Mr. Jefferson here is a witness so we will see who is lying." He mused softly.

"... Well... I... I knew I shouldn't have been out... But I woke up from a nap and I felt very groggy so I thought maybe a quick fifteen minute run would help wake me up since I had homework to do, I didn't want to spend my whole weekend doing it... So I put on my music and changed and went out on a run and was blind sided by Victoria... She tripped me, on purpose." She stated seriously.

"Mark, can you say without a doubt that this is true?" Wells asked, raising a brow almost in disbelief, which irked Quinn.

"Yes." Jefferson replied quickly, Wells sighed softly and wrote down both statements, clearly he wasn't too happy that Jefferson was backing up Quinn's statement.

"What happened next?" Wells questioned.

"Um... Mr. Jefferson ran out and helped me up, he patched my leg up and helped me onto my feet before I went back to my dorm." She replied, Wells hummed softly almost in disapproval.

"Alright Ms. Harlock... Mind stepping out for a minute? I need to talk to Mr. Jefferson." He said softly, however as she went to stand she gasped and held her leg.

"Let me help you." Jefferson said and carefully helped her up.

"Th-Thank you Mr. Jefferson." Quinn sighed and stood up, holding onto Jefferson's arm tightly as he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist.

Jefferson then carefully walked her outside, sitting her in the chairs seated outside the office, their gazes meeting just for a moment before Jefferson strolled back in.

* * *

As he walked in and carefully shut the door he took a breath, knowing where this conversation would go.

"I'm not doing it again Ray..." He sighed as he walked up to Wells' desk who eyed Jefferson carefully.

"I haven't ask you to-"

"To revoke my statement?" Jefferson quickly cut off and narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down, Mark no one has asked you to-"

"But you were going to am I correct?" He cut off again, and Wells sighed softly.

"You know how complicated this is going to make things..." He said and frowned as he looked to the statement on his desk.

"I know... But it's on me, not you... I can't just... Pretend I didn't see what I saw..." Jefferson sighed and frowned deeply.

"... If you really want to go through with this I can't stop you... Bring Quinn in so you can both sign your statements." Wells finally said, realizing he could no longer sway Jefferson's mind. "... What is so special about this one, hm?" Wells asked as Jefferson approached the door, and Jefferson paused.

"... _She_ isn't special... Well, she is but in her own way... She's gonna make it, Ray..." Jefferson replied before he ran a hand through his hair and opened the door.

* * *

Quinn fidgeted in her seat as Jefferson and Principle Wells talked in his office, she assumed Wells was taking Victoria's side even despite there being a teacher as a witness... She sighed and rolled her eyes, however as the door open she jumped slightly and sighed a bit of relief at seeing Jefferson, who smiled a bit at her.

"Come on... We gotta sign the statements and then I'll help you back to your dorm alright?" He asked before carefully helping her up once more and walking her to the desk.

Quinn looked up to Wells before taking the pen, reading over her statement carefully before signing her name. Jefferson did the same before nodding to Principle Wells and carefully helping Quinn out of the office.

"... I hope you don't get in trouble because of me." she sighed and Jefferson raised a brow.

"Quinn it won't be because of you... Besides... I won't get in trouble, I may made miserable but it'll be worth it." He stated before discreetly rubbing her side.

"... Okay... Thank you... I know that it would have been easier for you to just revoke your statement or deny anything that happened." She said and grinned, looking over to her teacher who smiled back. "... What do you think will happen?" She asked.

"Well, in normal circumstances, nothing since Victoria's and Nathan's parents fund the school but legally, Principle Wells _has_ to do something since I was a witness and because of how injured you are, it's almost a serious injury." He explained and Quinn sighed in relief.

As the two approached the dorms, because students were out and about, Jefferson couldn't risk walking inside.

"... I'll see you on Monday, Ms. Harlock." He said, her name gliding off his lips like butter.

"... Okay, Mr. Jefferson." Quinn said shyly, however as he let her go, he swiftly slid a card into her front pocket before departing and walking back towards his car.

Quinn watched in surprise, feeling him put something in her pocket, she knew she couldn't see it here but she limped inside before taking it out, reading it. To her delight it was a phone number. She felt her heart quicken and her blood rush to her cheeks. She felt like she was in a normal high school relationship again, but that thought quickly made her heart sting... Not only was this not normal this wasn't James and this was dangerous... But the rush involved with having an affair with Mr. Jefferson made Quinn never want it to stop, but a sudden worry hit her gut.

Was... Jefferson cheating on someone else with her..? She didn't think she would be able to be apart of something like that, she knew she would be devastated if she was cheated on, so she would enable herself to cause that kind of hurt onto someone else. She would have to bring it up when they were alone... For now, she pushed that thought out of her head and looked at the phone number, she didn't want to appear desperate but she didn't want to appear ungrateful, so with a deep breath she sent a text message.

 _I assume this is your number, so hello.~_

Quinn sighed and laid onto her bed, she was surprised when she almost got an immediate response.

 _Yes, it is. How's your leg? I wanted to take you to your dorm but I couldn't._

Quinn smiled at his concern before replying.

 _It hurts but I understand. I'm sorry you had to come on a Saturday._

 _You don't have to keep apologizing, Quinn. I'm not going to suddenly stop finding you attractive over something that wasn't under your control._

Quinn blushed at his words and giggled like a giddy school girl.

 _I don't understand why you find me attractive... I'm completely ordinary._

 _Trust me Quinn... You are nothing but extraordinary._

 _... Thank you. You're making me blush._

 _I'll make your body do a lot of things._

Quinn's eyes widened as she held her phone against her chest... She suddenly regretted sending him a text... She wanted him here with her.

 _I bet you can._

 _Are you excited, Ms. Harlock?_

 _I don't think I've been this excited since I found out I was coming to this school, and before then..? I can't recall._

 _I don't blame you. However, if you're ever uncomfortable with anything I say, don't hesitate to let me know._

 _No one has ever made me feel this way, I promise it's not to strong... I just don't know how to reply._

 _Just be yourself, Quinn._

Quinn continued with small giggles as their conversation continued, she was delighted to see that it was casual and not the usual 'what are you wearing' bullshit. Jefferson seemed to actually like talking to her and only stopped replying when he had work to do and as soon as he was done, he didn't wait to sent her a message... She didn't have to text him first which made her feel even more wanted. She was still worried about this being all a ploy for him to get into her pants... But in the end she didn't care.

* * *

As the weeks dragged by, Quinn's leg got a lot better, it still hurt and she was happy to see that Victoria was out of classes for a few days due to being suspended despite the evil glares from a few vortex club members. However as predicted she was back around mid-week after her parents bailed her out of trouble... Quinn was just happy she couldn't avoid it all together.

After Friday had rolled around, Quinn stood at her locker, fishing her books into her bag. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks before looking to her phone as she felt the vibrations of an incoming text. She brought it out, making sure no one was reading over her shoulder before unlocking her phone.

 _Head back to the classroom when you're ready._

She smiled and began walking back towards Jefferson's room, running a hand through her hair. Unknowing to her Nathan was walking towards her, narrowing his eyes before roughly shoulder checking her, causing her to drop her bag. She narrowed her eyes and bent over to pick up her bag, there was no doubt in her mind that Victoria was coking up something big to humiliate her... She sighed but managed to keep her belongings in her arms befre walking into Jefferson's classroom.

"There you are." Jefferson said with some relief.

"Yeah... I'm here." She said before walking up to his desk.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to get far away from here." She groaned.

"Something happen?" He questioned as he began slipping his belongings to a shoulder bag.

"Nothing major... Just Nathan and the other vortex club assholes... It's not important you with high school students all day you don't need to hear all my complaining." Quinn chuckled softly.

"I don't mind listening to you... Come on I'll take you to my car." Jefferson replied before walking out of the room, holding the door open for Quinn and locking the door.

"I'm sure you would eventually..." Quinn said as they walked down the hall.

Jefferson lead Quinn to black 2015 Porsche, she gasped softly and gazed at the luxury car, well she wasn't surprised but she didn't feel worthy sitting in such an expensive vehicle.

"Something wrong?" Jefferson said as he opened her door for her.

"Oh! No I just... Sorry I'm stalling." She giggled before getting into the car, gently putting on her seatbelt, watching as Jefferson started the car with a purr.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jefferson asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah it's just a little overwhelming this is so amazing." She said and blushed, leaning into his embrace.

"We'll we've got a little ways to my place, so get comfortable." He said, glancing to her smile set his cruise control as he got on the freeway out of town.

Was she ready for this..? She could never do it with James, there was something that felt wrong about it but this felt... Just so right... She wanted this more then anything... And she would get it.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry I just fixed the major typos in this Chapter, I'm so sorry I have no clue what I was thinking when I was writing, lol. I'm so happy with all the feedback thanks for sticking with me!**_

 _ **-Eros**_


	7. Chapter 7

After about a half an hour of content small talk, they arrived to a small villa on the outskirts of Arcadia Bay. Though it was a bit smaller then most villas that Quinn had scene in images, it was very modern and seemed to fit Jefferson's personality well. The lack of square footage was made up by all the modern amenities, however the house was by no means _small_ either.

"Wow..." Quinn said in awe as they pulled up and Jefferson shifted the car into park.

"You like it?" Jefferson asked as he looked over, smiling at her shock.

"It's... It's amazing." She said and climbed out of the car, carefully shutting the door before taking a few apprehensive steps towards the villa.

"Well this is the place I stay during the school year, I have anther place in Seattle for during the summer months." Jefferson said and locked his car before walking up to Quinn and smiling. "... Wanna stand here and stare or do you wanna walk in with me?" He chuckled before Quinn's face turned red.

"Oh yes please." She giggled, walking inside with Jefferson.

She looked round and smiled, the living room was open and very white, it made the house feel almost futuristic. Quinn ran a hand across the white granite counter tops as she walked into the open kitchen, everything was so clean, she was very impressed. She then ran a hand through her hair, and looked to the stairs.

"... I can show you around if you'd like..." Jefferson chimed and gently slipped his hand in hers.

"... I'd like that." Quinn replied and gently squeezed his hand, smiling happily.

Jefferson was really smooth, suave even but she wasn't surprised. He first showed her the bottom floor which contained his office, living room and the kitchen, and lead her upstairs. He then walked her into the bedroom... She smiled and blushed as she saw the king sized bed and blushed even deeper as Jefferson began bringing her close. However... The sudden worry plagued her mind again and she pushed back.

"... Second thoughts?" He asked, raising a brow.

"No... Well yes... I mean..." She stammered, afraid of the answer to the question she was about to ask. "... Is... There anyone else..?" She asked.

"... What do you mean?" He asked in a confused fashion.

"I mean... Like... A girlfriend..? A wife? A... Student?" She asked and gulped, looking down. "... I like you a lot and... And I don't think I could put myself or someone else through that..." She sighed and looked up to him. "I know it's selfish because you're risking way more then I am but-"

Jefferson carefully put a finger up to her lips.

"... Firstly, despite what you may think, I don't go around seducing under aged students of mine for sport..." He chuckled. "... Secondly, no I'm not married or have a girlfriend or anything... Just you... Was that what you were scared about?" He asked in a slight amused fashion.

"First of all... I'm eighteen... Second of all... I'm not anymore..." Quinn said teasing Jefferson's words before stepping closer to him once again.

Jefferson chuckled softly and slithered his arms around Quinn's hips, bringing her close and smirking as she looked away shyly. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jefferson didn't waste time in sliding his tongue between her lips and listening as Quinn released a small moan of excitement. He then began carefully backing her up towards the bed, Quinn gasping as she fell down onto her back, the soft cushioned bed breaking her fall. She looked up at Jefferson and gulped, seeing his intense stare before he leaned over her and reached down, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

Quinn helped Jefferson undress her and gently kicked off her pants, now only in her bra and underwear she suddenly felt very self conscious. But, that didn't stop Jefferson from undressing himself either, loosening his tie and tossing his jacket and shirt away. He then reached down, gently caressing Quinn's cheek. She glanced up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"What..? Do I have something on my face..?" She giggled softly, causing Jefferson to smirk.

"... Just your lips..." He replied and leaned down to begin kissing Quinn again.

Quinn blushed and reached down, carefully unbuckling Jefferson's pants. He tugged at her bra and Quinn hesitantly reached back and unhooked it, laying it aside. Jefferson gazed down at Quinn's breasts, reaching in and carefully caressing them; she gasped softly at his touch and arched her back further into his touch to encourage more. Jefferson didn't hesitate any longer; removing Quinn's underwear and intensely looking down at her exposed body. He felt a shiver run up his spine at the sight of her... It was time, he could feel his erection hardening and flexing with excitement.

Jefferson reached down, fumbling with the buckle of his pants for a few seconds before sliding them down and picking Quinn up some so that he could slide her up to the soft pillows so that she could be as comfortable as possible. Once Quinn was comfortable, Jefferson slipped off his black boxer briefs and Quinn smiled, leaning up and kissing his lips before playfully swiping his glasses off his face. It was so hard to believe that Mr. Jefferson was in his forties... His body definitely didn't look like it, he obviously took good care of himself; defined muscles and a nice tan that covered his whole body.

"Are you on birth control?"

The sudden question pulled Quinn out of her admiration for her teachers body and she had to think for a moment, however when she realized what he meant she shook her head.

"No, I've never been interested in sex before..." She replied shyly, Jefferson nodded, leaning over and reaching into his night stand drawer, Quinn was able to get a look at his... Stunning shaft and she blushed deeply, almost wishing she hadn't looked, she felt intimidated by the impressive size.

Jefferson pulled out a condom and brought it up, ripping the package with his teeth, carefully taking out the sheath to protect them both from unwanted pregnancy. With a swift movement, he slid the condom over his erection and began prodding at Quinn's entrance, causing Quinn so shudder at the foreign sensation; she opened her legs to encourage more. However, once Jefferson pushed inwards, the pain overwhelmed the pleasure instantly. She cringed and dug her nails into Jefferson's shoulders, whimpering softly, gasping a few times.

"I know it hurts, let me know when the pain stops." Jefferson cooed softly and ran his fingers through Quinn's hair.

Quinn panted softly, trying to get her bearings, wincing as Jefferson pushed a little bit more, hearing him grunt. She knew that he was probably showing great restraint. She leaned up and kissed his lips deeply, blushing and focusing on relaxing her walls around Jefferson. After about ten seconds she began feeling the tight uncomfortable sensation within her beginning to lessen and she looked up to her teacher.

"I-I... I think you can d more now..." She said.

Jefferson smirked and leaned down, beginning to kiss Quinn neck, making the teenager gasped and release a sigh of relief, the pleasurable sensation helping her focus on something else besides the painful penetration. She huffed softly and felt her body suddenly relax and give into the act of sexual intercourse. She was surprised at how suddenly and how quickly her body suddenly adapted... But once she realized she was no longer a virgin, the sudden bliss overwhelmed her.

It didn't take much longer before the man above her began moving his hips, grunting softly and releasing a small pent up breath against her neck as he pushed himself further in with each agonizingly slow thrust. The ecstasy filled both of them as their hips pressed against one another, now he could finally start _fucking_.

Quinn did her pest to stay coherent and actively thinking but as Jefferson's thrusts started to quicken and he began biting her neck, her eyes fluttered shut. She moaned loudly and arched her back, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Jefferson's hair.

"M-Mr. Jefferson... Ah..." She moaned.

Jefferson's first instinct was to tell her to call him Mark but... The sound of his teaching name slurred by sexual desire was actually pretty sexy, for a second he almost forgot he was buried inside one of his students.

"Yeah?" He huffed softly, wanting to hear more.

"Feels so good! Oh god!" She cried out as Jefferson slammed his hips into hers, his member prodding her g-spot, something Quinn had never experienced.

She clung onto Jefferson as his hips moved, the warm sensation in her pelvis growing more and more each time he grazed that _special area_. Quinn's cries of bliss filled the room and soon filled the house as euphoria consumed the couple. Jefferson shivered, groaning as he felt her walls cling onto his cock.

"Oh fuck..." He snarled softly against the flesh of her bruised neck.

He quickly moved to her breasts, taking her erect nipples between his lips to coax her orgasm after feeling the familiar tightness in his gut.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." He groaned against her and with one hand he squeezed her hip and with his other he held himself up so that his entire weight didn't rest on top of her.

"So amazing! Ah! I'm almost there!" She panted.

The sudden influx of pleasure his Quinn like a freight train and her eyes rolled back as she released cries of satisfaction, and the tightening around his shaft made Jefferson's own climax fill him as he felt his seed spurt inside Quinn, thankfully he had a condom on.

After the two came down from their peak, Jefferson pulled out and rolled off of her, reaching down and sliding off the condom and slinging his arm over the bed and dropping it into the garbage can that he kept so conveniently close. Quinn's blurry vision tried focusing on the ceiling but she ended up scooting over to Jefferson and rested her head onto his chest, her hand running in circled a few inches away from her face.

"... Was it what you expected?" He asked after slinging an arm around her lazily.

"No... It was amazing." She responded tiredly and heard Jefferson stifle a small chuckle.

"You didn't think it would be amazing?" He asked.

"I didn't know what to expect, I knew it would be good but I didn't think it would be so... Wow..." She giggled and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad that I impressed..." Jefferson chortled and smirked, he had to admit, it felt good he way she said it.

Quinn suddenly smirked and sat up, she didn't know where this sudden urge came from, never before had she felt so... Sexy, so beautiful and so wanted.

"... Are... You to tired to go again?" She asked, watching Jefferson's brows raise in surprise.

"Are... You sure? I thought you'd be sore... I have t admit I was surprised you didn't bleed." He said and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Do girls normally bleed?" Quinn asked, tilting her head.

"Well it's not uncommon, every girl I was with when I was young bled on their first time but it's also not uncommon to not bleed." He explained, sitting up and leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Well... I'm not sore yet... Wanna make me sore?" She asked.

God the way she worded that...

"Is that a challenge?" He asked slyly.

"... Maybe." She replied.

With no hesitation, Jefferson reached over back into his drawer and pulled out another condom.

"... You're on." He mused before pushing Quinn back down onto the bed.

* * *

The sex went on for several hours, by the time Quinn was finally asleep, Jefferson had no clue how he had kept up with her, she was the first gi-... Woman to make her feel his age, and normally that would be a bad thing but now it only made him feel desired and like a fucking man the way she begged for him to take her over and over again... Now he was more then just spent, he was exhausted, he hadn't been this exhausted since the time he went to a photography convention the next morning after an all night bachelor party for his brother... After a night of excessive booze and sex he didn't remember only at six clock the next morning to shave and put on a fake smile for five hours until passing out for thirteen hours in his hotel room.

He laid there, Quinn fast asleep in his arms. He looked down at her asleep features... Shit... He sighed and looked up. He could tell he was already getting to involved... Was this _really_ worth it? He was twice her age plus ten years... There was nothing he could offer her that she couldn't get somewhere else... With someone her age... But that thought made Mark almost cringe...

He knew he was selfish to want to keep her... She was a secret, and despite not being ashamed of her that's the way it needed to stay... At least for now... Was this a mistake..? Should he let her go? He knew the answer to that question but he didn't want to answer it... He didn't want her to think he was just using her... He didn't need to ask himself why he wanted her... Why he wanted this... He could have had Victoria if he wanted to, physically she was easy on the eyes but... Emotionally and spiritually she was ugly... Quinn wasn't. She didn't need expensive cameras or clothing, she just was herself and she didn't try to change to please someone else.

What about himself? He could _not_ fall for one of his senior high school students... It was wrong and it would never work, would it? He took a small breath and looked down to her again, she was wearing his dress shirt that he had on that day as a sleep shirt... It was adorable... along with the way her hair framed her sleeping face.

His heart was fluttering again...

Mark carefully unraveled himself from Quinn's delicate hold. He had to think where he couldn't see her... Beautiful sleeping expression.

* * *

Quinn's eyes opened about four hours later, it was the middle of the night by now... She rolled onto her back, releasing a small tired noise. However as she looked over, she furrowed her brows, Jefferson wasn't there. She hummed softly and sat up, smiling and gently hugging the shirt that she wore, she looked around and yawned before taking her underwear, gently slipping them over her hips before venturing downstairs, looking around. She looked over and looked to the back door, seeing Jefferson leaning against the railing with a mug in his hand.

Quinn smiled and walked out to him, carefully wrapping her arm around his free one, he jumped just slightly and looked over to her, his expression softening and he smiled to her. He was already dressed, a long sleeved grey shirt and a comfortable pair of black sweat pants. He didn't hesitate on wrapping his arm around her waist. Her hair was messy and his shirt was wrinkled, but the look in her eyes... She was glowing.

"How come you're out here?" She asked, looking out to the moonlit view.

"Ah... Couldn't sleep... Thinking." He replied thoughtfully.

"Thinking about what?" She questioned curiously, almost giggly, she was so giddy... He had never seen her look so happy.

"Nothing in particular..." He fibbed and turned to her. "Want some tea?" He offered.

"I'm okay." She stated and just stayed in her arms, after a few minutes of content silence, Mark spoke.

"... Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Define good." Quinn chuckled, hearing him emit a small chuckle of his own.

"Do you want to continue this?" he then asked and he suddenly felt the shift in Quinn's mood, she turned to him, the fear eminent in her eyes.

"I-I... Of course I do... D-... Do you?" She asked, and Jefferson had quickly realized the error of his words.

"Yes don't panic calm down..." He said and rested his hands onto her hips and pulled her close, seeing her sigh in relief. "... I just... Want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into if... You want to be with me, Quinn... I'm thinking about the big picture here..." He said seriously and Quinn looked down.

"Let me guess... You're too old for me, I should be with someone my age, and I have no future with you." She said looking up to him.

"Whoa, whoa ouch, pull it back." Jefferson chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, but he was pretty impressed. "But... Yeah... And... We have to stay a secret... I don't know if you'd be okay with all of that... Are you honestly alright with that..?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"... Listen here, teacher..." Quinn began, smiling as she looked up to him. "... I know what I want... And I want this... I want it more then I've ever wanted anything in my life... I'm willing to do whatever it takes... I don't care how old you are or any of that... Frankly you don't look or act like you're old... And I'm not experienced with sex but I'm pretty sure you don't fuck like you're old so stop worrying about your age... Feel better, Mark?" She asked, meeting his brown eyes, watching them light up a bit at the mention of his name.

"... Yeah, I do." He replied and chuckled softly as she threw her arms around his neck, smelling her hair... She smelled so good.

"Good... Come inside it's cold out here." She giggled and began scampering inside.

"It's cause your ass isn't covered." Mark chuckled before landing an open palm on her butt, earning a yip from Quinn's lips.

Despite the possibilities of this ending badly... He had high hopes that this would work out.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your support and any criticism is so appreciated.**_

 _ **-Eros**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize for not getting this out sooner, however I am posting two chapters, one after the other for your wait, I actually was typing and finished the chapter I was going to publish but realized that it was best for the chapter after this current one (I know, confusing) so it took me a little longer to get this one published along with my new job basically killing me and my muse. Thank you for your patience and support.**_

 _ **-Eros**_

* * *

Quinn and Jefferson exchanged text messages often after their first real sexual encounter and they figured out a schedule that wouldn't be noticed by staff. Jefferson would take Quinn to the villa on the weekends and return her on Sunday evening for school the next morning as long as her grades didn't start slipping, though Quinn had no plans in the first place to let that happen, she knew school was always the top priority. However, Quinn often caught herself thinking about her lover more often then not while she was studying, and his flirtatious messages didn't help.

 _What're you wearing?_

Quinn rolled her eyes and snickered as she read his text message.

 _None of your damn beeswax._

 _Oh? Do I have to remind you who you're talking to?_

 _Perhaps you do..._

 _You're ass is grass next time I see you, Ms. Harlock._

 _Oh look at me tremble._

 _Smartass._

Quinn suppressed a small laugh, she was so happy that they could be so jokingly and casual while still being flirtatious and romantic.

 _Shouldn't you be grading papers?_

 _Shouldn't you be telling me what you're wearing?_

 _Touche. Right now, I'm wearing a tank top and sweat pants, not really sexy but I'm lounging._

 _Sounds cute enough. You still sore?_

 _To your satisfaction, I am. I've had two people ask why I'm limping. You must be so proud of yourself._

 _Oh, trust me. I am. I didn't interrupting anything did I?_

 _Not really. I'm just brushing up on science crap._

 _I can leave you be if you're studying._

 _Nah, I need a distraction right now._

 _Oh? It's times like this that I wish you had your own place... Or could leave campus without being noticed, I'd be there so damn fast._

 _Lol, I know you would._

Conversations like that were common and it never ceased to make Quinn smile. They had been seeing each other for about two months now and recently, Jefferson had given her the ride of her life and left her almost bedridden for the weekend, but she was happy with her new lover and had almost completely forgot about James.

James... The thought of him made her stomach churn. Quinn still cared very deeply about him but never before had she felt so... Stimulated, so happy. She had never felt so compelled to be romantic with James before and Mark just... Made everything romantic without even trying very hard. Ever since they had began seeing each other in secret, he had been sending her a freshly picked rose every week on her desk. Of course, everyone asked who would send her a rose but Quinn always said that she didn't know, possibly a secret admirer, which made Victoria mad with jealousy.

Quinn sighed a dreamy sigh and smiled, but almost like Mark had her brain pegged, another buzz erupted from her phone.

 _What're you thinking about?_

Quinn smiled before pressing on Jefferson's name and calling his phone.

"Hello?" He asked on the other line.

"Hey." She said softly into the phone.

"You okay?" Jefferson asked, hearing the unusual tone in Quinn's voice and unsure if he should be worried.

"Oh yeah I'm okay... I'm just tired and I'm a bit shocked at how well you can read me like a book." She chuckled.

"How so?" Jefferson asked.

He on the other hand was at the villa that was basically he and Quinn's secret sanctuary, sitting on the couch watching TV in a bored fashion, he didn't realize how much he missed Quinn and wanted her around 24/7.

"I was just thinking about someone..." She said and frowned.

"Someone? Not me?" Mark joked.

"Yeah... Not in like... That way but..." She said becoming a bit frazzled at the mention of _him_.

"... It's a boy isn't it?" Jefferson asked, not able to stop the bit of displeasure from entering his tone.

"Yeah but I'm not thinking about him in a romantic way... He's an ex but he's my best friend too... He broke up with me right before I came here." She said and bit her lip.

"Sucks for him... You miss him?" He asked, almost bracing himself.

"Actually... I'm realizing that I don't..." She said and smiled as she looked up at the ceiling. "I think that's what was bugging me... I felt a bit guilty for not missing him." She added and spread out all over her bed.

"Yeah..?" Jefferson asked, the smile basically visible throughout the phone. "I feel honored to... Not replace him but feel the... Feelings that you feel for me." He said clearing his throat.

"The love?" She asked and laughed softly.

"Well I dunno about love." He said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, I know calm down." She replied and snorted.

* * *

Quinn strolled into Jefferson's class the next morning, blushing as his intense gaze landed on her like a predator eyeing his prey, but she was distracted by Victoria tapping her shoulder.

"Huh?" Quinn asked the stiff Victoria.

"... Dana begged me to, so I'm giving you an invite to the Vortex club party for the announcements of the Every Day Hero's contest next weekend..." Victoria huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh... Well... Thank you Victoria... I appreciate it." Quinn said, shock written all over her face.

"Don't mention it... Ever." Victoria scoffed and with her snotty attitude, she turned away and practically stomped back to her table.

Quinn smiled, she and Dana had been spending a bit more time together ever since Quinn had accidently stumbled upon a positive pregnancy test... By accident of course. Dana was so angry at first but after calming down she broke down and admitted what had gone on between her and Trevor. After Quinn showed her support they became friends fast, however she didn't think she could ever tell anyone about what was going on between her and Mark.

Jefferson raised his brows before smirking slightly and beginning his lecture, occasionally glancing at Quinn, they had to be secretive after all. The lecture ended faster then Quinn had anticipated it would, she was just sad it was only Wednesday.

"Hey Quinn, mind staying after for a few? We need to talk about your entry." Jefferson announced as he beckoned her over with his finger after class had ended.

As her classmates filed out, Quinn smiled nervously at her teacher, she hadn't developed the perfect picture yet, though she knew she wasn't the only one, she was glad he wanted to talk to her.

"... You got an entry for me yet?" He asked and Quinn deflated.

"Not yet." She replied sheepishly.

"You know the deadline is Friday." Mark said and folded his arms in a slightly scolding fashion.

"I know..." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Jefferson watched as the door closed after the last student walked out... He then walked over to it and locked it before turning back and smirking at Quinn.

"... Remember, I told you, your ass was grass next time I saw you... And here you are..." He mused before he approached her, pulling her closer to him and listening to Quinn release a sigh of pent up anxiety.

"I remember." She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck before his lips pressed firmly against hers.

Quinn blushed deeply as he began leading her towards her table and picking her up carefully, sitting her down on it. He reached down and quickly began unbuttoning her shirt and opening it within the blink of an eye. Quinn then reached back and undid her bra, letting it fall t the floor and grinning as she heard Jefferson groan at the sight of her exposed chest. She then watched as Jefferson took off the tight fitting shirt he had on and unbuckled his pants, forcefully pulling Quinn's pants off.

Multiple moans erupted from the empty classroom for about fifteen minutes. This was risky and they couldn't afford to stay long but as Jefferson began buckling his pants back up, panting, sweat glistening off his sculpted body, he turned around to fetch his shirt and Quinn's eyes widened.

"Wait! Stay right there!" She gasped as she caught her breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Stay." She said seriously and reached over, not even caring that she was still naked as she grabbed her camera and took the shot just as Jefferson rolled his neck making his muscles pop out more and she smiled. "Okay." She sighed and began putting her clothes back on as well.

"What was that about?" He asked after slipping his shirt back on.

"You'll see." She said. "I didn't know you had a tattoo." She then chuckled, watching Jefferson's brows raise.

"You didn't?" He asked.

"No, whenever we've had sex in the light so I've never seen your back... Plus you're always on top or laying on your back." She giggled, finally buttoning her pants back up. "It's really beautiful." She replied.

"I got it when I was younger." He snorted softly.

The tattoo depicted two pistols in the shape of crosses that were laying over one another in an X shape... It was that moment that Quinn knew she had her entry immediately, she just had to fix a few things, she couldn't let anyone find out who this man was, but that wouldn't be hard at all.

"I'm glad you like it." Mark said before turning back to Quinn. "Now... You better adjust that attitude of yours... Or we'll have to do this again, and again, and again..." He chortled before leaning down and beginning to kiss her lips and finishing with a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Once Quinn returned to her dorm, she smiled and blushed before she plugged her camera into her laptop. She spent about an hour working on the picture, cropping certain things out and blurring the background so that it didn't look anything like the classroom. Upon finishing, she had made the picture black and white, and edited out the frames of Jefferson's glasses from behind so that he wouldn't be suspected even a little bit. It was a worthy entry, or so she thought... She almost felt guilty about putting in an entry with being in a relationship with Jefferson, but remembering that there were three judges, Jefferson, Wells, and another critic, she didn't feel as guilty.

The next day, as usual, Quinn walked into Jefferson's classroom during lunch and smiled as she approached his desk.

"What're you so giddy about, Ms. Harlock?" Mark asked, seeing her unable to hide her grin, Quinn was a bit nervous, he could either be really stoked about the picture or demand that she tear it up.

"... I have my entry." She said and handed him the freshly printed picture face down.

Mark raised a brow in suspense before slowly taking the picture and turning it around before his eyes widening.

"So that;s why you told me to hold still." He murmured quietly.

"... If you want I'll enter something else but... It's my favorite one and I wanted you to see it... As long as no one knows what you look like there shouldn't be an issue." Quinn said and gulped, fidgeting lightly with her hands.

"... I love it... But are you _sure_ that you want to enter this?" He asked.

"Why so modest?" Quinn chuckled.

"I just... Wanted to be sure... It looks great Quinn." Mark said and cleared his throat with a slight blush on his cheeks before looking up to her.

"... Good." She said, feeling a weight lifted off her from entering the contest.

All that was left was to survive the party and this stupid contest would be behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

Blue eyes darting around school grounds as he carried the seemingly lifeless body. This did NOT go the way he wanted it to go.

Nathan Prescott... The richest student in Arcadia Bay, surely even _he_ would go to prison if this was discovered! Did he use too much drugs? Did he break her neck? No... No he didn't do that but he fucked up surely. He panted as he ran as quickly as he could out to the school parking lot. He _had_ to get her the fuck out of here... He opened the trunk of his BMW and cringed as he heard the thunk of her skull hit the interior of his vehicle.

"Nathan!" Victoria called, making Nathan basically slam the trunk of his car in panic.

"W-What!?" He asked almost aggressively, causing Victoria to slow her stride and frown.

"You've... Been away from the party for a while... Where are you going?" She asked, peering at his car almost suspiciously.

"N-No where... I mean... Look I just have to run and get some more spice alright? I won't be gone long..." He stammered, obviously Victoria wasn't convinced.

"Nathan... Seriously, you're scaring me... Did something happen with Quinn-"

"Just mind your own damn business! I swear to Christ, Victoria!" He snarled, taking a threatening step towards her.

Victoria gasped and stepped back, he had never screamed like that at her before... She knew he had issues and the medications didn't always help but never before had he been so openly venomous. She gulped and took another step back before submissively nodding. knowing it was best not to confront Nathan in this state of mind. She then turned away and began walking quickly back towards the pool where the latest Vortex party was being held, music blaring and lights shining.

Nathan huffed softly in relief before taking out his phone and panicked.

 _I need you now, I fucked up. Meet me in the dark room._

Nathan then gulped and hopped in his car before peeling out of the parking lot and stomping on the gas petal, wincing as he heard the screech of his tires as they desperately tried to compensate for the sudden power explosion in the engine, sending him forward quickly. This was so fucking bad...

* * *

 **Buzz Buzz**

Mark hummed softly in curiosity, was it Quinn? The thought sent a shiver excitement discreetly up his spine as he checked his screen, but the words displayed on it made him frown and begin to hurry out of the party.

"Stupid fuck." He spat softly as he got into his own car.

He had expected to be with Quinn by now... It wasn't like her to be late but now he had to make up and excuse for tonight... And that just pissed him off since he needed his dose of _his_ Quinn. As he got to the familiar barn, he noticed Nathan pacing back and forth in front of the doors, mumbling nonsense. He quickly pulled up Quinn's number as he got out of the car before Nathan basically bombarded him.

"What took you so long!?" He asked frantically.

"Calm the fuck down Nathan... What's going on, what happened?" He asked.

"I-I... I did exactly what you said but she struggled and-"

"You did _what!?"_ Mark snarled, watching Nathan cringe and rub the back of his neck. "Nathan this isn't a fucking game!" He almost yelled but sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sh-She's down in the dark room I... I don't know if I-"

"Look... Let me make a call, I have to do this and then I'll go check on... Whoever this is." The older gentlemen sighed in an exhausted fashion, Nathan nodded sheepishly in reply.

Jefferson then pulled his phone back out and clicked Quinn's number before holding up his cell to his ear, feeling his heart stop as he heard the ringing beginning to erupt from downstairs, the color draining from his features. He felt his heart beginning to race and his breathing quicken as he slowly took the phone away from his ear and stare at the cracked barn door. Nathan looked as well and then looked back to his teacher in confusion, was he really calling her?

Nathan watched as the device fell from his teachers hand onto the floor. Mark then began walking towards the noise, dreading what would truly be his worst nightmare... Things seemed to be in slow motion for the teacher... And as he walked through the vault door he stared at the girl before him in all her beauty... He had always wanted to photograph her in this position... But... Not like this...

"Oh fuck... Fuck! What did you do!?" He hollered as he turned to Nathan who slowly, yet anxiously made his way into the room.

"I-I just wanted to get pictures of her! But she struggled and fought and I accidently stabbed her." Nathen replied.

"Where!?" Jefferson gasped in reply as he knelt down, Nathan slowly beginning to realize what was going on between the two.

"You... You were fucking her? Is that why she won the Every Day Heroes Contest?" Nathan asked almost maliciously but swallowed any other words as Jefferson's glare fell onto him, he felt like the smallest person on the earth.

"This is _not_ the fucking time!" He sneered in reply as he saw the blood on Quinn's shirt, he pulled it up and muffled anther curse as he saw the syringe empty and embedded in her side, slowly draining blood, but Jefferson knew if he pulled it out Quinn would bleed out quickly, he was glad that the syringe hadn't been tampered with, but Quinn was pale and the pool of blood was getting larger by the minute.

"Son of a..." Jefferson huffed and looked to the blood on his hands.

He quickly stood up and hurried over to one of the shelves, pulling out his medical kit, he basically had an industrial kit just in case any of his subjects took a turn for the worse. He then ran a hand through his hair nervously as he looked to the stab wound. This would be a bumpy ride...

* * *

 ** _Two Hours Earlier_**

Quinn sighed as she looked at both outfits laid out on her bed, she couldn't decide which one to wear... But as she looked to the mirror she smiled and gently rested her hands onto her stomach, she couldn't help but feel a little excited by the news she received... She knew she would probably be the only one happy about the news... She couldn't believe she had another life growing inside her... However she also knew how dangerous this was for Mark... They had been seeing each other in secret for almost three months now... Their relationship was still young and she was unsure if he even wanted children, but in the end she didn't think she could get an abortion, Quinn knew there was a possibility that in the end she may have to choose between her fetus and Mark... And that thought almost physically hurt...

She shook her head and finally decided on wearing a black cocktail dress that extended down to her knees and had about five inch straps, appropriate but she wore a black sweater anyway. She didn't want to stand out _too_ much.

 **Buzz Buzz**

Quinn felt the butterflies and quickly looked to her phone. She didn't really know what to call Jefferson, he was too refined t be a boyfriend but was also too mature to be a _special friend_ as well... She just referred to him as her partner for now and after she graduated... If they made it that far, perhaps she would talk to him about it.

 _What are you wearing for tonight?_

 _You would like to know wouldn't you?_

 _Listen to that sass Ms. Harlock... You wouldn't want me to put you over my knee again would you?_

 _Personally I wouldn't mind that again..._

 _Perhaps we'll try that again after the party tonight._

Quinn snickered and walked to her small vanity, putting on a little make-up. The only reason she was even going to this party was to tease Mark... But she felt nervous... She thought about coming out with her pregnancy tonight but she was terrified about what he would think... What he would want her to do about it... She couldn't think negative about it now, she would burn that bridge when it came down to it.

* * *

"Wow Quinn... You're... Kinda hot." Zachery muttered, earning a small slap from Juliet and Quinn receiving a small glare from said girlfriend as she lead them towards a curtain.

"Um... Thank you?" She asked in reply to such a blunt comment on her appearance as she walked into the pool.

She made sure to wear a bikini beneath her dress. She had such a surge of body confidence every since she began seeing Mark on the side. He always made her feel so beautiful and so free. She wanted everyone to know just how beautiful she could be if she tried. As predicted she noted the VIP section but rolled her eyes. Of course they needed to feel more special then everyone else.

"Hey Quinn want a drink?" Luke asked, offering Quinn a red solo cup.

Quinn was by no means an irresponsible teen, even with her newfound confidence. However with her pregnancy, she felt even more inclined to deny the offered beverage.

"Down it for me I'm good." Quinn said over the loud music to which the already buzzed teen was happy to oblige.

However as Quinn's eyes settled on her teacher as he walked in, dressed in his suave suit as always, and their eyes met... It was like the world had stopped. She smiled and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here tonight Mr. Jefferson?" She asked casually as she danced to the beat of the music, Mark gliding his eyes over her limber features as she moved.

"A teacher has to be here so I figured I was the best one for the job." He replied smoothly as he folded his arms to resist the temptation to plow her in the office space.

"Ah I see..." She replied, smirking and winking at him discreetly, Jefferson fidgeting slightly in his place as he felt the on growing erection.

Eventually Quinn did have to move away from Jefferson so that she didn't cause suspicion but that didn't stop him from admiring her from a distance. However he had to go up to the small man made podium to announce the winner of the contest. The music paused and he was given a microphone.

"Hey everyone, I won't keep you for long I know that you want to keep this party going so, I am proud to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes Contest." He said, allowing a small pause for suspense, Quinn scoffing as she saw Victoria emerge from the curtain ready to accept her presumed award before Jefferson smiled. "The winner is, Quinn Harlock!" he said, listening to the cheers and claps.

Quinn was not expecting to win, even though she knew Jefferson wasn't doing this to give her any favors at least, it wasn't the entire reason, but Quinn couldn't help seeing the shock and _devastation_ wash over Victoria's visage. She walked to the podium and smiled as she took the mic.

"Wow I am so honored to receive this award tonight... Thank you everyone who supported me and to Mr. Jefferson for being such an inspiration. I'll keep this short so everyone have fun tonight!" She said and listened to everyone cheer as the music resumed, she then handed the mic back to Mark, their eyes meeting once again as her hand brushed against his.

"... Congrats Quinn." Victoria said stiffly, obviously steaming, taking Quinn out of her trance.

"Oh, thank you Victoria... I hope there isn't any hard feelings." She said, and despite feeling a deep resentment for Victoria she did mean that, and surprisingly enough, Victoria straightened herself up and held out her hand and Quinn raised her brow before taking it and shaking it gently.

"... Maybe in a little while from now." She replied before retreating back into the VIP section.

Quinn smiled before she glanced to Jefferson who went back to standing against the wall and gazing towards her. She then ventured towards the door, upon looking at her phone she noted that Mark would meet her outside in about ten minutes. Quinn breathed the fresh air and once more, ran her hands over her stomach before she heard the door open behind her. She knew who it was... At least she thought she did, and as she went to turn, she gasped as she felt a hand come up around her head and cover her mouth. This was definitely not who she thought she was.

"Stop fighting me you bitch!" Nathan's voice growled from behind her as he brought up a syringe to stick into the side of her neck, she frowned before sinking her teeth into his hand. "You fucking cunt!" He spat as he took his hand away.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as Nathan held her close, however she gasped as she felt a stabbing sensation on her left side.

Quinn stopped fighting as she looked down, seeing blood beginning to trickle, her eyes rolling, feeling the drugs in the syringe rushing through her veins. She felt herself swaying before her world went black...

"Fuck!" Nathan hissed, picking up her body.

* * *

Mark frowned as he began cleaning the wound, Nathan continuing to pace back and forth, however as Quinn's eyes beginning fluttering Mark looked up. Quinn looked around in a slightly delirious state, but seeing Mark she smiled.

"Hey." Mark said softly as he readied to pull out the syringe.

"Hi... Where... Am I?" She asked quietly, however as she saw Nathan she gasped. "K-Keep him away from me!" She said and tried moving to get away from him.

"Quinn! Quinn it's okay you're at the hospital." Jefferson said as he tried to keep her still and waving frantically at Nathan to get him to go away, he quickly walked out of her rang of sight.

"H-He's trying to kill my baby." She whimpered, still desperately fighting the drugs in her system.

"Quinn, you don't have a baby." Mark replied calmly as she stopped moving.

"Yes... Yes I do... We do I... I found it remember?" She asked and Mark raised his brows.

"What do you mean you found it?" He asked.

"The... The pregnancy test... Remember?" She asked, she hadn't told him yet but in her drugged up and drunken state she wouldn't remember what was going on.

"Yeah... Yeah okay." Mark murmured and caressed her cheek, if she really was pregnant, this situation just got a lot more dangerous.

He couldn't take her to the hospital here in Arcadia Bay, there would be too many unanswered questions, he couldn't rat out Nathan or surely he too would be found out. He decided that he would do what he could now to patch her up and then take her to Lincoln City where he could remain anonymous and get her the help she needed.

"Stay still." He said and ran a hand through her hair before readying the needle and thread before pulling the syringe out and cursing softly as blood began pouring out of her like a faucet. Thankfully, he managed to stop most of the bleeding but he knew there was a serious factor that she could be internally bleeding.

Mark carefully wrapped a towel around her to both keep her warm and to keep her from bleeding everywhere before picking her up. Barely conscious, Quinn leaned her head against Mark's chest and didn't even notice Nathan as he was approached. It was now completely obvious as to how close the student and teacher were, but Nathan took a small breath as Mark glared to him.

"Look just go back to your dorm... I'll take care of everything from here... Just don't say a fucking word and for gods sake don't pull this shit again." he said seriously.

"... How long has this been... Going on?" Nathan asked softly as Mark began walking towards the entrance, he paused, looking down to Quinn.

"... Long enough." Mark replied, looking back to Nathan. "By the way... I didn't choose Quinn's picture because... Of this I chose her because her picture beat everyone else's fairly... I wasn't the only judge." He said matter-of-factly.

"... Did she say she was pregnant?"

"Yeah but I think she's just fucked up because of the drugs."

"If she's not..?"

Mark didn't know what to say... He just quickly walked upstairs and towards his car, placing her carefully and strapping her in, checking her stitches real quick before climbing into the drivers seat and starting the car with a small sigh. What _if_ she was pregnant..? It didn't matter... First, he had to make sure she would be safe or his world would crumble right beneath him. He hated the realization that Quinn was so important to him... The realization that he was possibly in love with her. This was a fucking mess... But if he played his cards right, could he make this work..? Not if she was pregnant... Or could he? He was a huge bulk of emotions as he began speeding off towards Lincoln City Hospital, determined to keep Quinn alive and to keep her with him... At least for now...

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the supportive messages and the supportive reviews, I am so sorry I am just getting these chapters out to you but my job is killing me. I am also moving across the country so coupled with my job I am super stressed about the move. Thank you all so much for keeping up with me, I hope that the next chapter won't take so long! I love you all!**_

 _ **-Eros**_


	10. Chapter 10

Blurry eyes opened to reveal a white stained hospital room. She cringed and suddenly felt nauseous, Mark, who had been by her side the mean time, looked up from a book he had been reading before he shut it and quickly scooted close.

"Hey... Hey Quinn, can you hear me?" He asked gently.

"G-... Gimme something to puke in..." She murmured and threw a hand over her mouth while Mark rushed to grab a waste basket.

Once she was given a garbage can she dry heaved a bit, thankfully she hadn't had much to eat the day before s nothing but spit came out.

"T-Turn off the light." She said through the wretches and Jefferson stood, walking over to the light switch and turning it off.

A few minutes after the light had been turned off, she stopped heaving and panted as she laid back, her make-up slightly smeared across her face.

"... Hey beautiful... Do you know where you are?" He asked.

"... I... I'm... I dunno." Quinn panted weakly as she opened her eyes just a bit.

"... You're at the-"

Just then a doctor walked in with a clip board.

"Hello Ms. Harlock." She said, Mark backing up just a bit. "Do you know why you're here?" She asked as she looked into her ears and wrote something's down.

"... All I remember is... Winning the contest..." She murmured, still a bit delirious as she looked around, seeing the IV's, one clear and one red.

"Well... You had a drug overdose..." She said seriously and crossed her arms, frowning as Quinn's dark circled eyes widened and Mark cringed.

"W-What? But I don't do drugs!" She said, sitting up and whimpering as she held her head.

"You came in with a stab wound, this man here saved your life... Do you remember _anything_?" The doctor prodded, Quinn tried desperately to remember the events of the night before.

"... No I don't but I'm not a drug user..." Quinn whimpered.

"... Well, I believe you only because these aren't the usual drugs... These were medical grade drugs, we'll do all the tests we can but if you can't tell us anything there isn't much we can do." She said with a small frown of sympathy.

"I wish I could, I don't remember anything..." She said and desperately looked to Mark, but he didn't have anything to say... He couldn't say anything.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that the baby is still doing well but you should schedule a doctors appointment soon to make sure it stays healthy." The doctor said, making Quinn stiffen and Mark lose all color in his face.

"... Thank you..." Quinn muttered softly and looked away from Mark who stood up and turned away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I want to keep you until the morning but I think you'll be okay then... I'll run some tests and make sure your new stitches are okay, do you want to call anyone?" She asked, it was then Quinn thanked god she was eighteen.

"No, no... Thank you doctor." The teen said and gulped as the doctor walked back out into the ER and closed the curtain, giving them some privacy.

Quinn felt tears gathering in her eyes as she hesitantly looked over, watching as Mark ran a hand through his hair.

"... When did you find out?" He asked, turning back to her and sitting back down.

"... What's today?" She asked, not even knowing the time.

"... It's two in the morning." Mark said and nodded. "... You were at the party tonight." He added.

"... I found out the other day... I-I was going to tell you but... What happened? She said you saved my life you must know something." Quinn said in a panicked fashion, Mark sighed and looked away.

"I... Can't talk about it here." He said and looked to the curtain as more and more people walked past.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked.

"Do you trust me, Quinn?" He asked back.

"... Yes." She muttered.

"Good... Have you... Thought about what you want to do about the baby?" Mark then questioned and looked away again.

"... I have..."

"And?"

"... I... I want to keep it... I know you probably want me to... To get rid of it but... I don't think I could." She said and began wiping the tears away.

"Calm down... I just... This is a lot to take in... I'm still reeling from the fact that You almost died in my arms..." Jefferson said and looked to the dried blood on his arms, he didn't leave her to change.

"You were that worried?" Quinn inquired, tilting her head and Mark furrowed his brows.

"Of course I was, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it like that..." She sputtered softly.

"I know... I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap..." Mark said and took Quinn's hand, squeezing it and gently pressing the back of her hand against his forehead.

"... I didn't mean to worry you." Quinn said and intertwined their fingers.

"... I know, but you _do_ understand this is going to get complicated right..?" he asked, raising a brow seriously towards Quinn who gulped and nodded.

Quinn knew this would make things indeed very complicated... She was eighteen years old so she legally didn't have to tell anyone who impregnated her, but she still felt a sense of dread... Maybe she should get rid of the baby? Surely Mark didn't want kids, at least not yet with someone almost twenty years younger then him. The thought made Quinn rather sad but at the same time she really had to think about this... It wasn't just about her and she failed to realize that.

* * *

The next morning around nine, Quinn was reluctantly released from the hospital after refusing to call anyone and refusing to take a rape kit despite her explicitly saying she wasn't raped... Well... After she thought about it she didn't know, it was up to Mark to fill in the pieces. He arrived shortly before she was released in a new shirt. He wheeled her out into the parking lot and helped her into the car, she was still a bit disoriented and off balanced but they drove t the villa in silence.

"... Are you going to tell me what happened to me? You know something that I don't, Mark." Quinn said, watching Mark's facial expression contort into disgust and worry.

"I don't... Know if I-"

"I told you that I trusted you." Quinn interrupted and took his hand gently.

"... I... Don't think anyone can trust me enough to handle what happened, Quinn... And I'm not sure if I could stand losing you again." He said quietly.

"Again?"

"... I thought you were gone in my arms, Quinn." Mark sighed as he stared at the road ahead of them with disinterest, his eyes exhausted from being up all night. "... I did what I could to keep you alive but I thought I was too late..."

"... Mark I had no idea... But I have to know... You have to trust me to trust you." She said seriously and Mark looked away for just a moment, realizing that if he didn't tell her he could just as well lose her.

* * *

Mark carefully carried Quinn inside, holding her close but trying not to aggravate her stitches. He sat her onto his bed and ran a hand through her hair gently, smiling tiredly until leaning against her, resting his head onto her soft breasts, listening to her calm heartbeat and Quinn ran her fingers through his hair. He took these fleeting moments t relish this before sitting up and looking down at her.

"... Nate... Drugged you." He began watching as Quinn's face became horrified.

"Did-... Did he-"

"Touch you? No... He's a psycho but he's too chicken shit and he's not that type of person." Mark said and watched Quinn calm just a bit. "... He... Did it because of me." He said just above a whisper before looking away from Quinn.

"I... Don't understand." She said.

"Just trust me for now when I say I'm not who you think I am and you almost paid for it... It'll be easier just to show you when you can walk..." Mark said and nodded to Quinn, taking her hand.

"No you can't just tell me half of what went on I need to know Mark." She said, narrowing her eyes, tired of getting the run around, moving her hand out of Mark's grasp.

He frowned, glancing away before thinking and standing. Mark walked out of the room, leaving a confused Quinn for a few moments. He returned with a red binder, labeled _Rachel Amber_ and just the thought of giving Quinn the binder made his stomach churn with unease... But he released a pent up breath once he sat back down next to her. She would eye the binder a tad suspiciously until he handed it to her, she reached to pen it but Mark's suddenly stopped her.

"...Before you look at that... You should know why Nathan did what he did... A while back, Nathan accidently murdered Rachel Amber I'm sure you've seen her flyers." He explained, watching Quinn's eyes widen as she saw the name on the binder.

"I... I don't like this." She uttered.

"And she's dead because he was mimicking me..." He said and opened the binder for her, revealing the slightly suggestive positions, Rachel was obviously on something. "... When... I see someone worthy of a photo-shoot... This is what I do with them... Isn't she beautiful..?" He asked, watching Quinn's face as she flipped through the pages. "... I have a binder for you too." He admitted and watch Quinn reel back in fear.

"Y-You planned on doing this to me!?" She hollered

"You were different Quinn." Mark said, managing to keep his cool. "Yes I... Wanted you in this position... Nathan must have seen your worth as well and when he went to drug you... You fought back. He's inexperienced and an idiot... I never told him to do what he did... When I realized it was you I about lost my shit... He brought you to my dark room." He said and gulped, rubbing the back of his neck as sweat collected at his brow.

"Dark room?" Quinn interrogated.

"I'll show you... I promise." He said seriously and went to clasp Quinn's hand.

She didn't know what to think... Part of her was disgusted that she played apart in this sadists game but... Another part of her was aroused at the idea of being so beautiful like Rachel Amber had been even if she was gone... And finally she felt horrible for Rachel; the realization that she was not the only one that had been victimized by the man she thought she was falling in love with. Quinn tore her gaze away as Mark took her hand.

"... How many others..?" She finally asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"... Maybe a dozen?" He replied honestly.

"So... You said I was different, how? Do you usually gain the trust of your victims and seduce them? Did you sleep with the other girls?" She asked with a hint of malice staining her tongue, and Mark wouldn't help but flinch at the harsh words, though he knew he deserved them.

"No." He said clearly, seeing Quinn's rather intense gaze hone in on him like a pack of rabid dogs.

"... Are you lying?" She asked.

"No." He repeated, never before had he ever felt intimidated by a specimen, then again, he knew she was more then just a body count so-to-speak.

"Are all the other girls dead?" She then asked.

"No, Rachel was the only casualty due to Nathan's neglect." He said a bit more evenly.

"I see." She replied and took a glimpse at her stitches before exhaling, no longer able to keep up the anger and the betrayal she felt. "I don't understand how I'm different." She said.

"I don't either." Jefferson with a slightly innocent smile as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Do you... Want to be alone?" He asked.

Quinn took another look at the book, flipping through the pictures and nodding weakly. Though she knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear, he understood and took the binder out of Quinn's delicate fingers before he leaned in and placed a kiss gently at her temple.

"Just call if you need anything." He instructed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him softly.

Could she handle this? Just attempting to process the bits of information was giving her a massive headache... Quinn eventually laid back and stared at the ceiling, however she dug into her pockets and pulled out her phone, a few missed calls from her mom.

 _Well? How did the contest go?_

 _Quinn? Why aren't you answering my calls?_

 _I'm getting worried, as soon as you get these you better call me!_

Quinn groaned and shook her head before beginning to type a message of her own.

 _Hey mom, so sorry I didn't get your calls, the party lasted the whole night and I won! I have a headache now but I just wanted to tell you I was ok._

Upon sending the message, Quinn forced her eyes shut and found herself in a much disturbed sleep...

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I know this story is also long, long, LONG overdue. I've been going through a lot and it smashed my muse for all of my stories but thank you so much for sticking with me and giving me your patience! I hope to update more often.**_

 _ **-Eros**_


End file.
